


Almost Too Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Begging, Don't Like Don't Read, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Forced Orgasm, Mentions of Deckerstar, Mentions of Past Mazifer, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scissoring, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This has been on my mind since 5x01 so I decided to write. HEED THE WARNINGS. Basically what's gonna happen is Maze is gonna go down on Chloe while she sleeps, partly as revenge on Lucifer for leaving. Chloe is going to resist and then REALLY enjoy it because she's painfully lonely. I do not think this is exactly out of character (especially for Maze) for that time period in the months after he left, but I know it's not everyone's cup of tea so I figured I'd put it all out there. Anyways, if it is your jam I hope you do enjoy. Don't share outside of ao3, as always. Thank you!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Mazikeen
Kudos: 74





	1. repo

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind since 5x01 so I decided to write. HEED THE WARNINGS. Basically what's gonna happen is Maze is gonna go down on Chloe while she sleeps, partly as revenge on Lucifer for leaving. Chloe is going to resist and then REALLY enjoy it because she's painfully lonely. I do not think this is exactly out of character (especially for Maze) for that time period in the months after he left, but I know it's not everyone's cup of tea so I figured I'd put it all out there. Anyways, if it is your jam I hope you do enjoy. Don't share outside of ao3, as always. Thank you!

It's almost too easy, Maze thinks as she slips into Decker's room. After all, she's a demon. She's used to doing so. She still has a key, still knows what nights Decker is all alone. It's late, but the room isn't completely dark. She takes in the view, biting her lip as she slinks towards the bed, a sway in her hips. Grabbing the sheet at the foot of the bed, she slowly pulls it down until she uncovers Chloe's body entirely. The blonde shifts slightly but doesn't wake. She's wearing nothing but a slightly oversized white T-Shirt that barely reaches past the very top of her thighs. The fabric is so thin her hard nipples poke through. Maze thanks the Los Angeles heat as heat gathers low in anticipation. She's wanted to do this for such a long, long time.

Carefully, she climbs onto the bed and wraps a hand around one of Chloe's calf, and then the other, moving her hands upwards slowly until she reaches the back of her knees and pushes her legs apart. Relief - and a fresh surge of desire - courses through her when she finally sets her eyes on Chloe's bare pussy. Pink, plump and perfect. She wants -- _needs_ , to taste it. Shifting onto her stomach, Maze licks her lips and starts kissing up her thigh, gently at first then growing hotter the farther up she gets without waking her, gaining confidence. The minutes pass. Eventually, she switches to the other thigh and notices, to her utmost satisfaction, that Chloe is getting wet from her work. And not even slightly wet. Very, _very_ wet. Her breaths coming faster isn't lost on her either. The woman might not be aware of the situation, but her body absolutely is. 

There probably won't ever be a better time.

Softly, so softly, she licks a streak over the seam of Chloe's cunt. (She doesn't wake up.)

Gently, so, so gently, she swirls her tongue over her clit. (She still doesn't wake up.)

But, God, her taste, salty and sweet, erupts onto Maze's tongue and _holy fuck_ she tastes... so good. With a moan Maze buries her tongue deeper until all she can taste is Chloe. Her hands gingerly move up to cradle Chloe's hips as she drags her tongue up and circles her clit again, more intently this time, setting a rhythm. Chloe's hips buck at that, and she whimpers quietly, somewhere between asleep and awake now. She probably thinks she's dreaming the best dream she's had in ages.

She's probably dreaming about Lucifer. What Lucifer would do. This is what he would do. She knows that much first hand, has had the King of Hell himself bring her to orgasm hundreds, thousands of times before. With his tongue, like this. With his cock, pounding into her from behind as he bent her over almost every corner of Hell. To think she considered that a privilege once, a fucking honor, pride swelling in her chest when he'd roar out his release and spill into her. Eventually he had stopped caring about fucking her. She should have known that he'd eventually stop caring altogether.

And really, who knows what a woman wants more than a woman? Who can make a woman come like only a woman can? Maze kneads her swollen clit with the tip of her tongue until Chloe's body begins to tremble, her juices dipping down the demon's chin now.

 _You like that, don't you?_ She thinks.

This is her revenge. One of them at least. Making the woman he actually loves come before he does. Tasting her first. Fucking her first.

And she's close to victory. Chloe is getting close. Maze could make her come like this. She will make her come like this. 

"Oh, my God, Maze, w-what are you doing?" Chloe gasps, clearly awake now. In response Maze groans and presses a hand on Chloe's stomach, holding her in place and swirls her tongue again - feels her clit throb in response. Chloe pushes herself onto her elbows, panting. It seems like she doesn't know whether she wants to move away or not. Maze pulls back a bit and uses her free hand to run her fingers over Chloe's cunt, admiring how soaked she's gotten her in such a short amount of time. 

"Just let yourself enjoy it."

One finger moves to her entrance and easily slips in, then another. With her fingers curled upward she caresses the ridges she finds there. 

"Ah!" Chloe cries out sharply. At that, she looks up and scans Decker's face; her red cheeks, her pupils blown wide. Her jaw clenched to avoid moaning again, gripping the bed sheets with white knuckles. The woman needs to come, but it's like she's trying to stop herself from enjoying it. Her brows are furrowed, though, pleasure contorting her features in spite of herself. And she still hasn't made any real attempt to get away. Still hasn't told her to stop. With that in mind she ducks back down, flicking her tongue in tandem with her fingers pumping in and out of her at a now steady pace.

Finally, her hand moves to the top of Maze's head, either pushing her away or holding her in place, Maze can't tell, but she decides to keep licking at the nub even harder now, their eyes locked. Just seconds later she feels the resistance beginning to melt from Chloe's body, her hand pressing to the back of Maze's head and pulling her closer, her quivering thighs spreading wider as she falls back against the bed frame with a moan. Mazikeen makes an appreciative sound, muffled by a mouthful, and doubles her efforts.

She brings Chloe to the edge over and over again only to harshly pull her back, moving her mouth away right before she comes.

"Oh God," Chloe whispers when her thighs start to quiver again, "please don't stop."

Maze doesn't. Those once quiet cries rise until they fill the room.

"Please, please, please, pl-"

Begging. She's _begging_ when she finally comes. She trembles and writhes and squirms hopelessly, holding onto the bed frame as her hips lift off the mattress and the pleasure renders her mute. Carrying her through it with her tongue, Maze looks up and feels triumphant at this accomplishment, taking in the view of "The Detective" absolutely lost in pleasure, those beautiful blue eyes rolling back as her orgasm goes on and on from how many times it was denied to her. 

When she's done Maze pulls Chloe, still shivering from the aftershocks, down to the center of the bed, and pulls her shirt off. She cups her tits, small but ample, and ravishes her nipples, licking, sucking and tugging on them thoroughly before almost desperately pushing her own leather skirt up and spreading Chloe's legs again to position herself so their cunts press against each other. 

" _Fuck_ , yes," Maze groans, rolling her hips so her clit rubs against Chloe's.

As every queer woman knows, this isn't the best way to get off, but Maze can't leave without getting an orgasm out of it too, and she isn't exactly expecting Chloe to eat her out - so this is what it's down to. She holds onto Chloe's knee and starts thrusting, finesse be damned, frantically chasing her own orgasm by grinding down. She thinks she's basically using Chloe's body to masturbate at this point, she's so focused on herself. That is until she feels the woman shudder hard beneath her with a cry and opens her eyes to see Chloe's face crumpling as she forces another orgasm out of her.

And this, the sight and the victory, has Mazikeen coming harder than she has in ages, her back arching and hips bucking, howling inhumanely like the monster definitely is.

The world goes black.

\--

Two weeks later.

\--

**NEW MESSAGE**

[CHLOE DECKER]

9:04 PM:

_Hey. Dan has Trixie for the weekend. In case... you know._

[MAZIKEEN SMITH]

9:05 PM

_In case?_

[CHLOE DECKER]

9:12 PM

_Don't make me say it._

Maze smiles. She keeps winning.


	2. Eximo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing a second part but here we are. This one is Chloe's POV and the consent is less dubious, but still dubious so thread with caution. Again, not anything that I can't see Maze doing. I think I am gonna orphan this once I get it out of my system but I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope someone enjoys.

"Maze, I'm at _work_."

Chloe tries to sound stern and authoritative but she can't manage to hide the slight quiver in her words. She nervously looks up at the corner of the evidence room where the camera is and hopes that the corner Maze has pushed her into is far enough away that it doesn't catch them. A chair holds the door closed.

She swallows and imagines having to explain this to the higher ups, how she's pinned against the wall by the bounty hunter -- who happens to be a woman.

She places her hands on Maze's shoulders and tries, half-heartedly, to push her away and detach the woman's lips from her neck. Maze isn't having it and grabs her ass and presses their bodies even closer together before moving her mouth to lick the shell of her ear, knowing it's one of Chloe's biggest weaknesses. Chloe shivers and presses her lips together, trying to fight the need building inside her but failing miserably. She whimpers.

Maze wastes no time and shifts them slightly so she can shove her hand into Chloe's jeans. Her panties are a bit damp already. Maze chuckles before pulling her earlobe into her mouth and sucking right when her finger presses down on Chloe's clit over the fabric. Her hips buck and she can't stop the cry that the touch pulls out of her. Her resolve, not that she had much in the first place, starts to slip away. Her shuddering breaths sound loud even to her own ears, as if she's been running. Maze's clever fingers rub, rub, and _rub_ until she feels like she's burning.

Panting, she grinds down for more friction despite herself. The demon tugs on her earlobe and then sets it free to whisper in her ear.

"I can literally feel how bad you want this, Decker."

She lets her head loll forward and buries her face in Maze's neck. As a response she rolls her hips, a silent plea for more that Maze understands right away and pushes her panties aside to pet her throbbing clit, stroking it softly upward with her middle and ring fingers. Chloe nods and moans into her neck. She can't help it, the way she quickly drenches Maze's fingers.

She does want this.

Her nails dig into Maze's shoulders hard enough that were she human she's sure she'd probably draw blood. It feels good. It feels so, so good. The angle is a bit awkward, but Chloe doesn't trust her knees to hold her up anymore. Her mind feels fuzzy too, drunk with arousal. Maze reaches up with her free hand and rips her hair tie off so her hair is loose around her shoulders and back.

"The camera." Chloe rasps, too far gone to care about pretending she doesn't need this. Need more. Want be damned. She _needs_ release now. She can't imagine walking out of this room without it, spending the entire day millimeters away from an orgasm. But she still can't risk getting fired for a few moments of intense pleasure. No matter how blissfully mind-numbing she knows that pleasure is.

From the angle they're at now, she doesn't think the camera can fully catch exactly how far they've gotten, but if she doesn't put a stop to it soon, she knows it will hear it. Her career, and life as she knows it, would be over. Last time she'd been in this position, pressed against the wall in this room, Pierce has shut off the cameras in advance, or so he'd said. And it hadn't lasted this long, and she definitely didn't feel like this. Like she was coming undone. She had barely felt anything at all. 

"I took care of it." Maze replies before pulling Chloe's head back and sucking on the pulse point in her neck. Chloe is grateful she thought to wear a turtleneck today. She moves her eyes back to the camera and realizes, finally, that red record button is indeed off. She sighs in relief and lets her hands relax on Maze's arms as her eyes fall shut at the feeling of Maze's other hand reaching under her shirt and bra to cup her breast and brush the nipple with the pad of her thumb.

Chloe bites down on her bottom lip and closes her eyes again, letting Maze tug the shirt up and over her breasts entirely. She hears a ripping sound before a draft of cool air meets her skin and knows her bra is ruined. She can't complain though, because Maze's fingers are still teasing her clit and now her tits are in her mouth, and Maze is licking and sucking and tugging her nipples until they're so hard it almost hurts. She couldn't deny this if she wanted to.

She's so turned on, so _horny_ , she feels like she's out of her body, like she's someone else. She grinds herself against the teasing touch between her legs, her body begging for more again.

"Please," she whispers, feeling half out of her mind. Silence isn't an option. "Oh, fuck, please."

She always ends up begging.

Maze removes her hand from Chloe's pants and drops to her knees, undoing the button and fly quickly before harshly shoving them down to her ankles, along with the ruined underwear.

Before Chloe can feel awkward or exposed Maze leans forward and licks a hot trail right over the sticky seam of her cunt. Chloe gasps. She watches, entranced even as her vison starts to feel hazy and her hair falls in her eyes, amazed at how long her friend's tongue is as she licks her up and down like a melting ice cream cone, dripping everywhere, only licking her clit in passing and making her hips buck every time. Maze catches every drop. Teasing. Maze loves to tease. Loves to get her as wet as possible before she lets her come. Ever the torturer.

A long string of her nectar dangles between them when Maze moves her mouth away for a moment.

"You're so fucking wet." Maze muses, all too pleased, before leaning forward and stroking Chloe's swollen clit with the lip of her tongue and making her back arch against the wall. Chloe's entire body is taut, but her thighs are trembling to an almost worrying degree. She places her hand on Maze's head to steady herself and bites her lip. Her free hand grips the edge of an evidence shelf tightly. Little cries fall from her mouth, and she can only hope no one is listening by the door.

There's no denying how sexy this is. How sexy she _feels_. 

The first few times she felt like she'd been betraying Lucifer. The guilt nearly crushed her the day after the first time she came, only half against her will, on Maze's tongue. Even more so when she'd found herself wanting more. She'd fended off those desires for a bit, but the memory kept coming back, draining the batteries of her vibrator along with it. Now, months later, she likes to imagine him enjoying watching the scene unfold before him. She imagines him on the other side of the room, stroking himself as he watches them.

She shivers at the mental image and moves her hand to the back of Maze's head, pulling her toward and directing her to her clit. The demon makes an amused sound, but doesn't complain, just suckles the aching nub softly but steadily and sending pleasure up Chloe's spine. The feeling is delicious, expert tongue and lips working her perfectly. Not too soft, not too hard. Just right. One of Maze's hands presses down on her trembling stomach while the other grips her ass, holding her firmly in place.

Chloe can't hold her head up any longer and lets it fall back against the wall, lost in the feeling. She sobs when Maze moves her mouth away from her clit to lave along her labia, knowing how close she was getting. But Maze doesn't wander too long, graciously returning seconds later, this time with fast and rough flicks that force a sharp, loud cry from Chloe. She clasps a hand over her mouth. Her body is writhing helplessly, she can feel her orgasm approaching again but can only pray Maze lets her have it this time.

"Let me come." she groans between her fingers. She's so close she thinks she could actually die if she doesn't come.

Maze is gracious, her tongue keeps the same speed and pressure and doesn't stop. Moments later her orgasm crashes into her. It happens embarrassingly quickly, a few more hard laps at her clit is all that it takes to send Chloe tumbling off the edge. Her head snaps forward and she comes. Hard. Her hands drop and hold tightly onto Maze's head until her knuckes turn white as her body freezes in place and then shakes almost violently, followed by her hips rolling and bucking as the waves of her orgasm pound through her. Broken moans and cries of relief fill the room and she doesn't even care anymore. Her orgasm blindsides her with it's intensity. It always does. It distorts her features, making her brows furrows and her mouth fall open.

Nothing but this release exists.

"Thank you," she gasps while Maze licks her through it, her tongue turning soft and slow again. "Oh God, thank you."

Maze hums and runs her hands up her hips and sides soothingly. She keeps licking gently as her orgasm subsides and soon Chloe feels like she could come again if she doesn't stop.

Part of her hopes she doesn't ever stop.


End file.
